


One Paris Night

by ladycoffeebean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat's obviously in love, F/M, Ladybug being a tease, a v v short fic, basically a moment in one of their patrols, or most of their patrols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycoffeebean/pseuds/ladycoffeebean
Summary: Ladybug realizes that the best part of the day is the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> as you can tell, I'm an avid ladynoir shipper

Marinette had always hated the evenings.

She’d hated the overwhelming darkness that occupied the skies, the shadows that crept up from every corner of the closed bakery, and the eerie quietness of the streets. She’d feared how time passed quickly in Paris, and all she’d wanted was the energetic, busy city roaring to life in broad daylight.

Locked in her bedroom, she was all alone.

But ever since the day she has accepted her responsibility as Ladybug, she always _waited_ for the day to end.

She waited for the stars to scatter across the dark void, along with the breath-taking Parisian lights that couldn’t be seen during the daytime. The romantic atmosphere in the so-called “City of Love” was in peak during nighttime, and the music serenading the stray passers-by further warmed her heart.

And now, sitting in one of the beams on the Eiffel Tower where she could perfectly capture the whole of Paris, she realized:

The night was equally as spectacular as the day.

A silent thump from behind reached her ears, slightly cutting off her trail of thoughts.

_Slightly._

She didn’t need to look around to know who created the sound. It has become habit to come to patrols earlier than her partner, being the excited night person she is now.

Leather brushed against her arm, and Chat’s voice sent tiny butterflies to her gut.

“Deep in thought, M’lady?” he asked.

She hummed, still not removing her eyes from the view. They both sat in comfortable silence, staring at the nightlife below, almost forgetting that they still have to patrol the vicinity. If only she could stay like this for longer – outside the battlefield and not worrying about akumas trying to destroy the city she has learned to love both in and out of her mask.

Ladybug might not have ultra-sensitive hearing like Chat’s, but when she heard him murmur something under his breath, her heart pounded instantly.

“Paris is as spectacular as you.”

Oftentimes, she would snort at these outbursts of his, taking it as a means to muse her with his endless flirting. But his voice lacked any of his playful mirth (and puns), confusing her to thinking whether Chat was actually serious about it.

Ladybug glanced at him with wide eyes as the words sank in her mind, accentuated further when she saw her partner looking down at Paris with the most genuine look she never thought could come across the pun-loving cat’s features.

If she wasn’t so head-over-heels over Adrien, she might’ve kissed her brave, selfless, and protective Kitten right then.

Chat, who seemingly forgot about what he’d said, casted her a bewildered look. “M-m’lady, I know my _pawndsome apurrance_ is a _meowgnificent_ view,” he attempted a cheeky grin, but failed to hide the pink starting to spread behind the charcoal-coated mask. “But is something the matter-“

She didn’t know what had gotten into her, but within the blink of an eye she planted a quick kiss on Chat’s cheeks as she heard him gasp in her ear.

“That,” She teasingly flicked the bell at Chat’s collar. “Is for the puns.”

Ladybug never knew that the carefree, pun-loving cat was capable of being as stiff as a statue, with his mouth agape and his entire face a darker shade of pink.

“I-I…Y-you just-“ Chat stammered, looking like he could explode at any moment.

Maybe getting a reaction out of him was something Ladybug would like to do again in future patrols. She found it rather cute.

Ladybug dragged her legs up and stood up with her yoyo in hand. Chat remained unmoving, and she burst out in giggles.

“You silly kitty. We have to go, Paris is waiting for us.”

She looked down at the city waiting for them to fly across the rooftops and bring luck, then back at Chat. He was still speechless and rather shaken, but he managed to pull himself up beside her.

With a flick, she threw her yoyo at a tall chimney and glided across the skies, the familiar cool breeze whipping her pigtails away from her face.

She would never miss these moments for sleep and her unfinished homework.

Maybe, she preferred the night _more often_ than the day.

 

* * *

 

Chat smiled, his heart still racing under his leather suit. He watched as the girl he adores flew gracefully over the city, merging with the already beautiful landscape.

“I’m so lucky to have this girl in my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the forced puns.  
> thanks for reading this long into my obligatory first work of art in the ML fandom. 
> 
>  
> 
> maybe you could follow me at ladycoffeebean.tumblr.com


End file.
